Trick O Treat
by Just Maritza
Summary: An October, 2009 picture challenge # 9, this time appropriate for Halloween. Just who tricks who and or who gives tasty treats for Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Trick -O-Treat**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**October 12, 2009**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**_

"Oh, Sully, I umm...well, you've caught me." Michaela smiled embarrassedly at having been caught showing off her self made costume to Grace thinking the café was empty this late hour by none other then her handsome friend staring at her amusingly. She got the feeling he wasn't into such nonsense of dressing up for Halloween, and needed to save face, thus came up with, "Well, you've caught the real me."

"Really—the real you?" he got up from the table and sauntered provocatively over to her, holding the candle from the table to her. "I didn't know I had befriended a pretty little witch. I thought witches were supposed to be ugly."

_Pretty, he said I was pretty._ She felt her cheek colored.

"So which are ya—a good witch or a bad witch?" He winked at her, which set her heart thumping away erratically. He's never winked at her before and the way his smile burst through was to die for. She felt so…_womanly._

"What do you think?" deciding on playing along.

"Well, let's see," openly admiring her. "It fits you well, very nicely I might add."

"Thank you." She furthered flustered, but continued with his game; heightening her being as he walked around her thoroughly eying her up and down, leisurely drinking her in and furthering coloring her cheeks—truly making her feel like a woman.

"I guess a good witch."

"And what if I wasn't?"

"Well, there is always your stubbornness."

"Now really…"

"Actually that could be a good thing," his voice sounded so raspy.

"Yes, well…"

"So are you…_a witch_?"

She couldn't help but to smile at his attempt at humor. "I don't know. I've never been a witch before. Mother considers it a sin and likely to bring me bad luck.I'm thinking about it."

"Well, if I decide to go, maybe I'll go as a monster."

"Oh, you're no monster. I can't even picture you as one."

"Who's to say I'm not a real monster, masquerading around all noble."

"You really want me to believe that?"

"Maybe."

"Sully really, this isn't funny."

"Why—you gettin' scare?" he moved in closer to her, discretely picking up something along the way.

"No, I'm not." She nervously backed away a few steps. Was he going to kiss her? "I know there's no such thing as monsters."

"Of course there are." Inching closer, "Those living among us with ulterior motives acting all pious in front of others, but behind closed doors—_Watch Out! _Michaela screamed as Sully suddenly produced a bare branch in front of her making her jump. He began to roar with such laughter.

"Oh, I don't believe you—acting all impish. Maybe you are a monster after all."

"You should have seen your face. There was your bad luck."

"Well it wasn't funny," she turned fuming away, crossing her arms—_and she wanted a kiss from him. "_Humph!"

"You're not gonna stay mad at me, are ya?" Tugging her dress, "I was just teasing ya."

"Yes, at my expense." She relaxed some but remained silent for a while as Sully waited patiently for her annoyance of him to fade. "How about going as Robin Hood?"

"Nah, I'd have to wear tights—I think I wanna be bad though."

"Bad?"

"Sure, why not, you're being bad for Halloween."

She chuckled, the conversation becoming ridiculous now, "How about a Prince?"

"Only if you can be my princess," then immediately caught himself. _What am I saying?_

"Too late, I'm already a witch. Maybe you should be a monster after all." _Did he just ask me to be his princess? _She didn't know what to make of his comment.

"Na, I might scare ya."

"Well, just show up anyway. I didn't think you wore customs."

"I don't. I figure if you were game, maybe I ought to try it. I never dressed for Halloween before. Besides, Brian practically twisted my arm into coming, but I didn't agree to any custom." Michaela laughed a heartfelt laugh that was contagious and Sully couldn't help but to follow suit.

"So, how about we pair up as two wicked characters?"

"Pair up as two wicked characters—why Sully, is that a date?" She mused, turning demurely away, hoping it was.

Sully was put on the spot. _A date_—he hadn't seen that coming. Was that what he was trying for with her? Realizing he had been flirty with her, he coughed and suddenly changed his tune.

"You, know I ain't going to put on a custom. I'll see if I show up eventually," he started to walk solemnly away.

"Chicken," was all she could say in trying to remain unaffected after he crushed her hope of going with him to the Halloween party.

Sully looked at her, with a very intense stare. She didn't know if it was meant as a menace or as a provocative stare with the way he made her feel earlier, but whatever it was, he wasn't playing anymore and left to carry on his day. It was the first time they had bantered with each other and it felt wonderful. Yes, a witch she shall be. Too bad Sully wasn't into socializing much, but hoped he'd still come.

************************

It was the eve of Halloween, and most folks in town were in the spirit of things actually wearing customs and joining in the Halloween festivities at Grace's Café. The party was a success better than the ones in Boston. Here, people made their own customs much more original than store bought or made to order. Michaela would have been having the best time of her life if Sully had ever showed up. She was certain now he was not coming. Poor Brian, breaking his little heart—he was so counting on him coming. The reality was it was she that was saddened the most. To past the time, she began to notice various monsters. Perhaps one of them was Sully—he did mentioned wanting to be a monster at first. There was a headless horseman. Could that be Sully, or was it the dragon? Or perhaps that wolf looking man with hair all over his face and savage looking dark hair sitting by the fruit punch table. Yes, that must be him, just drinking quietly observing the crowd. How appropriate, a _werewolf._ She readily went over to him.

"My—_a werewolf_—that's quite a monster, living among man as a man himself and by the light of the moon, transforms himself into part wolf. Good one Sully."

The werewolf quietly, yet eagerly handed her a cup of fruit punch, and continued his wordless ways, letting her talk.

"Mmm…oh my, this drink is so potent, yet delicious." She sat by him, "What's the matter Sully, not talking to me." He just handed her more of that drink she couldn't get enough of." That's alright, Sully. You're usually very quiet anyway, I'm use to it. I'm just so glad you showed up, that is _for Brian's sake."_

Michaela continued to enjoy the various customs, commenting to her silent companion by her side drinking away that delicious punch, and getting a little light headed after four cups.

"I see you're enjoying the drink as well. I'm surprise it isn't spiced? Hank talked about coming as the devil himself to collect souls, so I figured he would try something funny. I suppose we must be on alert that he doesn't actually try to collect our souls, being that we are sort of monsters." She let out a giggle, while her companion just chuckled lightly making her laugh all the more exaggeratedly.

At the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a man with hair slicked backed, in elegant frills wearing a mask, and charming several women. "Oh, that must be Hank over there working his charm among the ladies." She turned away and hastily that charmer was by her side. The werewolf was suddenly and inexplicably out of sight; the party slightly turning as she stood.

"Sully, where did you go?" she slurred as she struggled holding up.

The masked man held her steadily, took a sip of her cup and spat it out. "You feeling alright?"

"Of course, I feel fine. Did you see where Sully went?"

"I'm here."

"Oh Hank—you can't fool me."

He took off the mask, and she just gasped. "See, there are such things as devilishly charming monsters and you apparently have been had by the wrong monster."

"Sully, it is you." After her initial shocked, she plastered on an exaggerated grin, just for him." My, you are quite the handsome devil," she hiccupped. "But you cut your gorgeous long mane," she pouted.

"I didn't, it's just slick backed into a pony tail." It was odd to see Dr. Mike this _friendly._

"What are you suppose to be—a count?"

"Maybe, but I was thinking more a charming vampire in search of fresh blood."

"Like mine?" She hiccup some more, while Sully felt suddenly constricted. This was not like her, though amusing as she was. She must have had a little too much of that spiced drink.

As much as he would like nothing better than to taste her sweet little neck, he needed to get this bewitching little witch safely away before she made a fool of herself. Maybe someday he will have the pleasure of being more than just her friend. Okay, enough of their engaging banters, but right now, he needed to be in control for her sake.

"Uh, I don't think you will appreciate that once you sober up.

"What are you talking about?" She swayed, "I didn't have any alcohol."

"A certain someone spiced up the punch and you've been happily drinking away."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, it's just extra tasty, that's all." She turned and managed to stagger giggling more in the process. "Well, count—I think you have best decide which do you prefer, a trick or a treat?"

"A what?" confused.

"Either I um…bewitch you into tricking you to…," she hiccupped. "Oops…kiss me or I give you the treat of kissing you," she babbled.

Sully was taken aback. Oh, he wanted to very much.

"Uh…as much as I want to, I don't think you will respect me in the morning."

"Well, if you don't, I will have to cast a spell on you." She coyly smiled, "I much rather it be of your own free will."

Should he? She was shamelessly coming on to him bating her eyes. Oh, she was tempting alright, and he wanted to for so long. Okay, a simple chase one. What harm could it bring? They're friends right?

He moved in slowly, and next thing he knew, she wrapped her arms around his neck and exclaimed, "Trick O Treat," and planted a nice big wet one, pleasantly catching him off guard before she ran off in a twirling daze through the clinic's alley, suddenly bending over to expel her dinner and afterward, passing out.

Luckily, it was far from the party and no one saw the wicked little witch being her ungracious self. Sully carried her to her clinic and got words to the kids that she would be resting while allowing them to enjoy the party. He'd deal with Hank tomorrow or perhaps he should thank him in getting to see the real Michaela underneath all that modesty. He mused watching her peacefully slumber, at how she delightedly tricked him and still gave him a tasty treat he will never forget. Will she remember in the morning, hoping she doesn't regret it?

************************

The following morning, Michaela awoke in her clinic with a headache; for some reason ashamed, to see Sully. Apparently, she and the children spent the night. She freshened up and went down stairs only to run into Sully himself getting up from a cot; she made to turn back upstairs.

"Please, don't avoid me," he caught her arm. "I'm sorry if I offended ya kissing ya last night. I knew better it was the alcohol in ya talking, so I guess I took advantage."

It all came back to her and she flushed. "Sully, no I…you didn't take advantaged…I was the one making a fool of myself and taking advantage. I…I hope you didn't mind."

"_Mind_—I didn't mind." For the first time, he allowed himself to indulge in her morning beauty and smiled broadly encouraging her to do the same easing the awkwardness. The two knowingly staring at each other at the possibilities, before they snapped out of it and each continued on their day with a sense of excitement that maybe their relationship can go further. For now, they were just good friends.

**The End…Thanks for reading. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
